bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Turbo Wings Nemethgear/Demons of Ishgria and the Seals
Welcome to my first blog post? Not exactly a pro at this, but would like to give this a shot... It may not be complete with all the bits and information. This is a summary until I can get the tiny stuff in. The majority of this explains the purposes of the shadows found around Ishgria. HELP NEEDED - I currently do not have the dialogue for Zamburg's dungeon all the way to Menon's dungeon. If you would like to edit this or give me extra information to post, please message me :D (SPOILER ALERT): This post gives major spoilers to the plotline of Ishgria as a whole. Leave immediately if you don't want to be salty because you read spoilers. And now... Let's begin with the introduction of the Eight Demons of Ishgria. When you first get to the end of Celgrad, Shusui states that there are eight demons in total, and you must defeat all eight to be able to free Tilith and to rid the world of the threat that Ishgria is. The demon lords consist of War Demon Shusui, Guile Demon Mora, Sight Demon Beiorg (have to put a few puzzle pieces together to find this name out, I'll explain later), Decay Demon Melord, Nature Demon Mordlim, Calamity Demon Amu Yunos, and Heresy Demon Kalon. This plot is BEST explained if you can defeat the bonus dungeons that appear after you defeat Mora and the other seven. BACKSTORY: Mora claims that when Holy Emperor Karna Masta was sent to Ishgria by Lucius, he was so furiously angered that he went on a rampage. Each of the demon lords try by themselves to challenge Karna Masta, but to no avail, as he is simply too powerful. However, a disciple of Lucius by the name of Melord appears. He knows a way to seal away Karna Masta, but it comes at a heavy price: Each of the demons including Melord must seal away a fragment of their power. 'CELGRAD' Once you defeat Mora, if you look back at the Celgrad stage, a stage called the Cave of Sealed Might appears. Enter in, and it appears that Shusui appears again, and acts as if he has no memory of you... Once you defeat Shusui, he explains that he is only a shadow of power, "an abominable power sealed away." He then states to prepare yourself, as a seal has begun to break, and "calamities will soon find their way to you." But what seal? 'LEM' After you defeat Tech Armor Beiorg, a new stage at Lem has appeared, named the Cape of Sealed Ploys. This time, Mora shows up and introduces herself formally, as if she has no recollection of meeting you, and states she will destroy you because your presence irritates her. If you are able to defeat Mora, she explains that she too, is just a "shadow" of the actual Mora. Addressing you as a mere human, she states that what she is is just "an obstructive power sealed away." Mora's Shadow then states that you "will regret what you have done," and also states that yet another seal has begun to break. Last, she states the day of your pain is near, but the fact that she won't see you suffer is the true pity. A flash of light occurs and the shadow fades. 'BEIORG' Ensuing the defeat of Melord, a forest in the land of Beiorg opens up, named the Sealed Forest. Mora then appears, asking the Summoner as to why they defeat the shadows randomly, called you "delightfully idiotic." She then states that the next shadow is the shadow of the Demon who was destroyed by Tech Armor Beiorg. This shadow is the actual demon's shadow who ruled Beiorg before the armor defeated it, and its name was just Beiorg (self conceited weirdo). After the defeat of Beiorg's Shadow, Mora comes to you and states that now three shadows are down. However, she also makes a mention about Ark releasing a seal, but catches herself before explaining any further. 'WULGEE' Once the Summoner defeats Mordlim, a place in Wulgee appears called the "Sealed Ship Graveyard." Enter in, and the person you encounter is Melord, but this time, he is in a human form, as a male dressed in blue attire. He explains that he is a disciple of Lucius, but also states that the "seal" cannot be undone by someone as the summoner, leading to Melord attacking you. After Melord's defeat, Melord in human form also claims that he too, is just a shadow. He disappears afterward, agonizing over the fact that he lost to the Summoner. 'RAKSHULT' Defeat Amu Yunos, and a place called the Sealed Sky Garden opens. Mordlim reappears again, stating that she was able to use otherworldly techniques to fuel her power, and will now use her power to defeat the Summoner. After the Summoner defeats Mordlim, she claims she is a shadow of the actual Nature Demon. However, she also makes mention of someone "who manipulates the seals." Someone is clearly controlling how the seals got there in the first place, but it is not stated who it is... 'ZAMBURG' If the Summoner is able to defeat Barion, a new area in Zamburg called the Sealed Crystal Cave opens. But this time, the encounter once you enter the cave is different. It seems that someone by the name of Heresy Demon Kalon introduces himself to you, and not Amu Yunos's shadow. He claims his purpose is to protect the "seal", and what the player has been doing by defeating the shadows may become an obstacle in that purpose. He challenges the summoner to a battle. During battle, Kalon explains that the shadows left around Ishgria are actually embodiments of Karna Masta's power in the demons' form. In other words, when you defeat the shadows, you not only defeat fragments of the demons' sealed away power, but also fragments of Karna Masta's power, weakening him. 'ESTRIA' In the Demon Castle Estria, Mora explains that when they had to seal away Karna Masta, not only did they have to seal away a fraction of their power, but also another fraction to seal the way to Menon, that Karna Masta would never re-awaken. By obtaining the other demons' power (excluding Mordlim and Beiorg), the power that was used to seal the path to Menon was recovered and focused in her. One seal has been broken. 'Who is the last Demon lord?' Celgrad, Lem, Beiorg, Wulgee, Rakshult, Zamburg Fal Nerga. Each one with its own final boss. But when you hit Estria, it is just Mora plus the other bosses you have already encountered (excluding Beiorg because it's a robot and Mora can't absorb shadows and Mordlim for reasons not specified). But there should be a total of eight, should there not? Who is the last one? 'The One Who Protects the Seal' 'MENON' On defeating Barion in the land of Fal Nerga, you are able to first encounter Kalon in the '''Cave of Sealed Crystals. '''However, his true self is encountered in the land of Menon, because Kalon has the power to make copies of himself to monitor the activites of anything abnormal in Ishgria. When you reach the land of Menon, Kalon explains that the demons grew distrustful of each other after they sealed Karna Masta away, and this event lead to Kalon being appointed as the one to protect the Holy Emperor's seal. However, he felt a non-demonic power at work to maintain the seal. The person he sensed was that of the Oracle Maiden Ilia, supposedly sealed away with Karna Master in Menon. However, she was found in the land of Mildran, conscious, and told Kalon of her plan to maintain the seal with her own soul. If one wants to free Ilia from the seal, they must defeat all powers that are connected to the Holy Emperor. If you did not clear any of the bonus dungeons, and have ignored them to this point, the seals and the shadows will not make any sense to you. But in short... 1. Three seals were made (technically), consisting of fractions of the demon lords' power to maintain the seal on Karna Masta, to seal the way to Menon, and Ilia's power to maintain the seal if it ever was broken. 2. By defeating the shadows encountered throughout Ishgria, you are ridding the demons of the power they sealed away (which act as reinforcements to the seal) and a fraction of Karna Masta's power. 3. Major plot: If you are able to defeat the shadows and Karna Masta, you will be able to free Ilia from her seal. This post is getting better, but I do need the backstories to Melord and the rest of the demons. Soooooo... if you could send me pictures, that would be nice e.e Category:Blog posts